


Brzoskwinia

by Tokomi



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Rewrite, Sexual Content, inappropriate use of fruits, the peach scene
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Czytając książkę, bardzo nie podobała mi się ta scena, jednak po obejrzeniu filmu zobaczyłam ją w kompletnie innym świetle. Pomyślałam, że napiszę, jakbym chciała, by ten moment wyglądał w książce. Dialogi i akcje wzięte są z filmu, ale dodałam własną wizję myśli Elio.





	Brzoskwinia

Lekko nacisnąłem palcem na miejsce po szypułce, aby dostać się do pestki. Brzoskwinia miała taką delikatną skórkę, pokrytą meszkiem. Jak Oliver. Natychmiast na myśl przyszedł mi widok jego nagiego ciała. Obróciłem soczysty owoc w dłoniach, po czym znów nacisnąłem ją palcem, aby dostać się do środka. Czy tak właśnie bym się czuł, wsuwając palec w Olivera? Fala ciepła przeszła przez moje ciało, wziąłem głęboki oddech i przełknąłem ślinę. Wyjąłem pestkę, zjadłem z jej wierzchu resztkę soczystego miąższu i odrzuciłem bezmyślnie gdzieś w kąt pokoju. Obróciłem brzoskwinię w dłoniach, nie przejmując się, że słodki sok spływa mi po ręce. 

Wciąż nie mogłem pozbyć się Olivera z głowy. Wizji jak jęczy, jaką ma minę i jak reaguje, kiedy po rozciągnięciu wchodzę w niego. Nakręcałem się coraz bardziej, mimo to nie chciałem przestać. Zbyt podniecony i zamyślony, by do końca dotarło do mnie, co właściwie robię, przejechałem brzoskwinią po klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, pragnąc, by był to dotyk dłoni lub ust Olivera. Potem włożyłem owoc pod bieliznę. Z rozkoszą zacząłem pocierać o jego wgłębienie, jakby to były pośladki. Przygryzłem wargę i zamknąłem oczy, pozwalając sobie odpłynąć. Po omacku znalazłem pęknięcie i nasunąłem brzoskwinię na penisa, ocierając go o nią. 

Ledwie kilka kolejnych ruchów wystarczyło, żebym doszedł. Dopiero kiedy zacząłem wracać na ziemię, uświadomiłem sobie, co głupiego zrobiłem. Ostrożnie odłożyłem owoc na szafkę obok i wytarłem ręce o pościel. Przekląłem pod nosem. Zwinąłem się w kłębek, jak zazwyczaj po orgazmie. Zalany myślami o wstydzie, wyrzutach sumienia i uczuciach nie zauważyłem, ile czasu upłynęło.

Usłyszałem kroki, ale nawet nie miałem ochoty się poruszyć. Tak jak się domyślałem, przyszedł Oliver. Usiadł na łóżku koło mnie i bez słowa obcałował moją klatkę piersiową, wciąż lepką od soku z brzoskwini. Po chwili zsunął ze mnie kąpielówki, by zacząć robić mi loda.

Zerknął na mnie, zaskoczony. No tak, mój fiut musiał teraz smakować słodko-słonawo. Odruchowo spojrzałem na brzoskwinię, która wciąż tam była. Czemu jej nie wyrzuciłem od razu? Oliver oblizał penisa od nasady po główkę i podniósł się do siadu, by spojrzeć mi w oczy.

\- Co robiłeś?

\- Nic - mruknąłem.

\- Nic?

Widać, że nie był przekonany, więc pokręciłem głową. Na pewno się domyślił, ale nie umiałem tak po prostu się przyznać. Co chwilę zerkałem na brzoskwinię jak na dowód zbrodni, którego muszę się pozbyć. Niestety, Oliver to zauważył.

\- Ach, rozumiem... Więc przerzuciłeś się na roślinki? Co potem? Minerały? Podejrzewam, że zwierzęta już przerobiłeś... Ale to ja.

Oliver wziął owoc do ręki, śmiejąc się. Śmiał się ze mnie. Ścisnąłem palcami wewnętrzne kąciki oczu, by powstrzymać łzy zażenowania. Brawo, jestem idiotą. Chciałem zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię albo chociaż schować pod łóżko. Przetarłem twarz dłońmi i zerknąłem na niego. Trzymał brzoskwinię w dłoni i patrzył na nią z taką fascynacją, jak Hamlet przyglądający się czaszce. 

\- Jestem chorym pojebem, co? - rzuciłem, by przerwać nieprzyjemną ciszę.

\- Chciałabym, żeby wszyscy byli tak chorzy jak ty. 

Wsunął palec w zagłębienie w brzoskwini, nabierając na niego trochę spermy. 

\- Nie rób tego.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć coś jeszcze bardziej pojebanego? - drążył dalej Oliver.

\- Serio, proszę przestań.

\- A może jednak?

\- Mówię ci, że nie chcę.

Mimo to Oliver i tak włożył palec do ust, by go oblizać. 

\- Proszę, nie rób tego - powtórzyłem.

Chciałem złapać go za rękę, ale był szybszy i unieruchomił mój nadgarstek, przyszpilając go do łóżka. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na brzoskwinię. Dotarło do mnie, że on naprawdę chce ją zjeść. Zbliżył owoc do ust, więc znów spróbowałem chwycić go za dłoń.

\- Czemu mi to robisz? - Próbowałem mu wyrwać owoc z ręki, ale Oliver nie poddał się tak łatwo. Z rozbawieniem drażnił się ze mną. 

Pchnął mnie na łóżko, blokując moje ruchy.

\- Co ty robi- Kurwa, boli! - fuknąłem, mimo że nie robił mi krzywdy ani nie miał takiego zamiaru.

\- To przestań się burzyć! - odparł ze śmiechem, znów próbując wziąć owoc do ust. Jebany uparciuch. I to był człowiek, który napisał mi na karteczce "Dorośnij"?

Wtedy do mnie dotarło. Nie chodziło o to, że mam być poważny i przestać się wygłupiać. Mam dorosnąć, czyli przestać bawić się w karteczki i podchody. Żadnych głupich gierek, żadnego udawania kogoś, kim nie jestem. Bo on mnie akceptuje. Nawet jeśli jestem dzieciakiem z głupimi pomysłami.

Czy to dlatego że... mnie kocha?

Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, niewiele myśląc przyciągnąłem się do niego i wtuliłem w brzuch, szlochając głośno. Oliver odłożył brzoskwinię, by mnie objąć. Uspokajająco głaskał moje plecy i kark. W jego ramionach czułem się bezpiecznie, mimo że czułem się teraz nawet bardziej nagi niż kiedy pieprzyliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Przejrzał mnie na wylot, a jednak nie miałem mu tego za złe. Nigdy jeszcze przed nikim tak się nie otworzyłem, nigdy nie zaznałem takiej bliskości.

Łzy wciąż kapały z moich policzków, a mimo to nie usłyszałem "przestań ryczeć, dzieciaku" czy "ogarnij się". Cierpliwie czekał, aż wszystko z siebie wyrzucę, łagodnie się uśmiechając. A to sprawiało, że jeszcze bardziej chciało mi się płakać. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak odwdzięczyć się za to wszystko, za jego dobroć i każdy drobny gest.

\- Przepraszam - mruknąłem.

\- Już dobrze - odparł.

Chciał chyba cmoknąć mnie we włosy, ale ja pragnąłem teraz jego ust. Chwycił moją twarz w obie dłonie, jednocześnie łącząc czule nasze wargi.

\- Już dobrze - szepnął między pocałunkami.

Przeczesałem palcami jego włosy i zatrzymałem je na policzku, jakbym chciał mieć pewność, że wciąż mam Olivera na wyciągnięcie ręki. Całował mnie w skronie i w policzki, znów przytulając. Pociągnąłem nosem, a on po raz trzeci powtórzył cichutko, że już dobrze i naprawdę uwierzyłem w te słowa.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś odszedł - oznajmiłem zapłakanym głosem.

Nie odpowiedział.


End file.
